Blood lust, and tempting urges
by Sesshomaru'sCrazygal
Summary: This is really compicatd but this is my story fom an old account and it crashed and burned on me meaning,I broke the computer anyways so summary, Yuki left cross academy and are happily married with 4 kids lets see what happens when all of their world gets turned upside down
1. The love of a Family

It is winter Morning in the Kuran mansion Yuki was still asleep starting to stir though trying but failing to wake up.

It had been almost 16 years since Yuki and Kaname had the left cross academy and they both were happily married with 4 children, Kino who was the eldest son at 18 and who is engaged to Mina who is 16 and the eldest daughter of the two, and there youngest son Yume at 6 who was engaged to his youngest sister and the youngest Kuran Yoko 4.

MINAS P.O.V

I was too tired I did not want to get up though I knew I had to go to work with My brother/fiancé I loved Kino very much he was pretty much my whole life sometimes when dad and mum were not around we would have small make out sessions and they were HEAVEN but we did not go any further than that I wanted to go traditional and wait till we get married before we did any of that naughty stuff though I did have that erg to I kept my calm and just stuck with making out.

Before I could think any more I was pulled out of my train of thought by none other than my father but this I did not mind for you see when I was born my father and me connected strait away and as a grew up I was very close to my father and well as my Onii-sama and I loved my father very much even now were still close and believe it or not I'm closer to him than I am my mother I still love her just not as much as dad

"Mina honey it's time to get up you know we're going to the Hunter association today" he whispered to me.

"Mmm go away dad I'm too tired to put up with those darn hunter's and their attitude". I told him in a serious voice although he did not find it serious as he started to chuckle.

"Ha yeah if I got to choose I would sleep in to okay but we can't we have responsibilities as...

I cut him off by saying "purebloods" yeah yea I know, I know I'm getting up ok if that's what makes you happy. I said in a displeasing tone and he playfully tapped my nose and I giggled and engulfed my dad in a very long hug before pulling away. And he kissed my forehead and moved away leaving my bedroom saying I had to meet him downstairs once I was finished, I walked into my overly large walk in wardrobe and picked out a green Lolita style dress since dad asked me to dress Lolita so I did.

As I walked out of my bedroom and descended down the stairs I see my father saying goodbye to my mother who was holding my younger sister Yoko and holding the hand of my Younger brother Yume. Both my younger siblings loved each other very much liked I loved my Onii-sama and the whole way down the stairs he was staring at me and I and today I knew was going to be an awesome day I just knew it.


	2. Responsibility of a Pureblood

MINA P.O.V

* * *

I start to walk down the stairs to see my wide eyed Onii-sama who reached his hand to me and I gladly accepted and he pulled me closer to him and whispered "you look amazing I could just eat you up grrrrrr" I went red as a tomato and my mum turned to me and started to giggle at my face, my face died down to a blush.

My dad escorted us to the car and me and my Onii-sama hand in hand and whispering things to each other suddenly my dad perked up and said "Oh why don't you two just get a room already I know that's what you want Mina" I was shocked at his words and I would never do something like that and he just said I would oh that meant war

Kino P.O.V

My father and my sister/fiancé were arguing about something that I've always wanted to do since the day she was born and I have been waiting to do and seeing her in that dress she makes me want to rip it off and claim her virtue but I had to stay calm and wait 2 years for our marriage which was not far away and I know the years would drag by but I have to wait till then.

Mina P.O.V

We finally reached the stupid hunters association great how fun would this be I turned to my dad and said, "I wish they'd just hurry up and die out already, "Mina you know that they can't die it would be and inconvenience for us you know this already who would kill all those levels E's" My father scolded my for my lack of enthusiasm but he couldn't blame me he did not want to be here either.

Kaname P.O.V

"WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU YOUR JUST STUPID VAMPIRES AND NOTHING MORE ALL YOU DO IS KILL,PEACE MY ASS" this is the reaction I get from these darn hunters when I ask for a declaration of peace ugh I wish I could get out of here already to be with my Yuki and my two beautiful young children.

Zero P.O.V

I am walking down the hunter association headquarters hallway with my 18 year old son Zeki, "ummmm hey dad, can you hear yelling?" my son was always sooooo obvious of course I can hear yelling I heard it since we walked in here. "Yes son I can hear yelling and I know where it's coming from and just as I said this we walked up to a big mahogany door.

Zeki P.O.V

My dad opened the large frame door to a conference room full of yelling and screaming but before I could think any further my eyes landed on the most beautiful girl I've seen, her hair was brown almost black and waving reaching her knees she turned around and her green Lolita dress followed her movement with grace as she faced me and my father but her amazing wine coloured eyes landed on me observing and taking notes almost scanning me to see if I was a threat to her or her family around her but I was put to a halt when a sudden booming voice came into clearing "SCILENCE ALL OF YOU" that booming voice was none other than my dad telling the members of the hunters association to shut up. "Let's begin shall we". My mind blurred out after that my eyes were only on that beautiful girl that I had just seen and I started to observe her oh she was just beautiful in every way possible, but I was pulled back out of my senses as I see an arm snake around her arm and I saw who it belonged to it must have been her brother because they looked a lot alike, oh great and inter marriage between them and oh how I hate inter marriages it's sooooo gross.

Kaname P.O.V

" Please I'm here to introduce my 16 year old daughter Mina Kuran" my daughter walked towards me and her hand in her brothers hand, they are so sweet and both could not wait to get married to each other in 2 years time.

Mina P.O.V

" Hello my name is Mina and I am here to tell you all something, that I am not a threat to The humans, vampire or vampire hunter and I would like to say that I am harmless and I would never hurt any of them" It is tough to persuade them because they despise us and our lives. I heard a few snorts and nasty comments but I had to brush them aside I had one goal to prove I was harmless even though I could tear them all apart limb from limb in a couple of seconds. But something in the room did catch my eye a boy silver hair and deep purple eyes swimming with sadness and yet confusion and he was eyeing me looking at me up and down obviously observing me and it was annoying I shot him a nasty glare that had BACK OFF written all over it.

Finally the meeting was over I just needed to go to the washroom I told my brother and my father I would meet them and the car and they complied but what I would really be doing is trying to find that eyeing vampire hunter and ask him what his problem was. I got out of the wash room and just my luck he was leaning against the wall on the other side of the door, his head was up and tilted to the side a little bit and how I wanted to rip him up write their and then, but I had to keep calm I could get in serious trouble if I did. "What is your problem you're staring at me as if I'm from another planet for god's sake say something? You're really annoying me so either say something or go aw...

I don't know what happened after that I was pinned to a wall someone and I think I know who was kissing my neck very gently but yes he was kissing me from my neck to my jaw line to my awaited lips it was horrible I did not love this boy I did not even know him, I was struggling against his grip but it was no use he was strong for a vampire hunter he finally broke the kiss and I spat back and him and he broke away with and him just saying " I'll be seeing you around beautiful, Oh and for your sake I would not tell anyone got it". I nodded and he walked away.


	3. what will happen to me

Mina P.O.V

I was in shock what would he do to me and what would happen if I told somebody I had to tell, but tell who I knew who I was going to tell but I had to be subtle about it.

I made it into the car and sat next to my brother the car ride home was silent we finally made it home my mind still swimming with what happened today, I was scared petrified I said hello to mother and my younger siblings and rushed up to my room changed into my white long sleeved night gown with a crimson ribbon under my boobs and walked over to my father's study, I knocked on the door and I heard my father call ENTER, I pushed the door open and walked towards him but I could not hold back anymore the tears started to spill from my eyes and my dad stoped what he was doing and quickly paced over to me he pulled me toward him and spoke " shhhhh Mina it's ok tell me what happened" I told him everything and he just stared wide eyed, but I managed to murmur "Daddy please don't tell anyone don't tell Onii-sama he would do something about it and he told me not to tell dad please he will come and"...

"No he is not going to touch you I won't do anything about it if he does it again he will be punished ok" I nodded and walked out of my Fathers study and walked back to my bedroom and I locked the door just to be safe but when I turned around to my horror there he stood the same boy from today he walked up and tried to touch my face but I flinched away he pinned my to the door and wrapped my legs around his waist on purpose.

I tried to break free but he was strong, I asked him "what's your name and what do you want" I saw him smirk and scoff "yeah I'll tell you my name is Zeki and what I want is you". and he pushed me on the bed and I fought against him but it wasn't working, he didn't steal my virtue but he did touch me he put his fingers in me he did horrible things and I was petrified and before he left he left and said to me "if you blab to anyone I will steal your Innocence ok do you agree" all I did was nod and he smiled and walked up to me and kissed me "I will be back tomorrow and we will talk ok" then he jumped out of the window and I curled up into a ball and started to cry.

My heart was breaking and I didn't Know what to do I would heed his advice and not tell anyone but I was afraid and I didn't want him to take away my virtue that was for Onii-sama to do but he would be gentle Zeki wouldn't I was sure of that.


	4. Blood Bond

Mina P.O.V

After he left I dreamt that Zeki did take away my virtue it was horrible something about that boy seemed to scare me so much I just did not know what to do and that really scared me but I knew what I was going to do.

The next day I walked to my father's study and I saw my dad's best friend and the father of my best friend Takuma Ichijo I nearly fainted when I saw him I screamed ran over and hugged him plus I was allowed to hug him because he is my godfather and the father to my best friend I pulled away He Looked at my attire and nearly fainted himself "sorry about my clothes I was by the Pool" I almost forgetting why I came in I finally got my voice back and said " hey dad can I have a huge sleepover with all my friends that's if there not busy" he looked at me almost concerned I couldn't blame him for what I had told him what happened the other day I still did not tell him what Zeki did after that, I was pulled out of my thoughts by my father's harsh but kind voice "of course just make sure that it's ok with the parents first" I was so excited I ran over to my dad and gave him the biggest hug ever I loved my dad so much he and I have a bond that still is intact like when I was born his blood was the first blood I ever tasted.

Flashback

Kaname P.O.V

"Come on Yuki push Yuki you can do it just a little further come on" My poor wife looked in so much pain I could not bear it much longer I really hoped it would end soon just then a wailing cry came through and it wasn't hers a beautiful baby girl came through she looked like me in every way.

Her eyes were the same colour as mine and her hair was also the colour as mine but very long for a new born and her face was very similar as mine but there was hardly any Yuki in her, her wailing and crying stopped as soon as she was in my arms, she liked me, I knew to make a bond with a child if you wanted the child to see you as the highest authority was to feed them your blood.

I pricked my finger and let the blood spill into my infant daughter's tiny mouth and she began to suck on my finger, she was the most adorable thing I had ever seen and she and I were now in a blood bond.

End of Flashback.


	5. Get the party started

MINA P.O.V

I was sick and tired of thinking of Zeki all day long I needed a break I stood up from my seat at the pool, placed my blood cocktail on the bar stood up placed my sunglasses on the tanning lawn chair I was sitting on and ran off to my dad's study to ask permission for an awesome party I wanted to throw for my friends.

I rushed up there stairs and burst into my father's study and I realized my god father was in there aka Takuma Ichijo I rushed over to him to hug him almost for getting why I was there in the first place he looked at me and nearly fainted at my attire, I turned to my Dad "hey dad can I have a massive sleepover with like everybody I know PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ASE" I gave him what he calls my pouty face and he could not say no. " yes Mina That is fine just make sure to put on something appropriate when your friends come over ok" I looked at him and rolled my eyes "I was at the pool dad what do you expect" he gave me a serious look before I turned to Hug my godfather once again " Bye Bye I will see you guys later" and with that I turned and left" TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED


	6. Let the games begin

MINA P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest phone and dialled up all of my friends.

First friends on the agenda: Shima, and Tzoko daughter and son of Takuma Ichijo and my dad's body guard Siren

Call session; "hello Ichijo residence Shima speaking"

"Hey Shima It's Mina Kuran I am Having a Massive sleepover party boy and girl I'm Inviting EVERYONE and your Brother can come to, Plus I already spoke to your dad and he said It was all Cool soooo... you in?"

"Yes, yes and yes I will see you there and my brother is bored so he will come to, it's gonna be a riot I will so be there"

"Ok toats see you there bye"

"Will do Bye"

And with that Shima ended the call, so she and her brother are coming so tick them off the list.

Second friends on the agenda; Shiri and Senna, Son and Daughter of Senri Shiki and Rima Touya

Call session;

"Hello Shiki residence Shiri speaking"

"Hey Shiri its Mina Kuran I was wondering I'm having a massive sleepover at my place and-"

"My sister and I will be there you can count on that Chiquita"

I mentally giggled at that name it was the name he gave me at my birthday when we all dressed up Spanish and it was the only Spanish word he could come up with so he named me that.

"Thanks so much I really appreciate it I will see you there"

"Bye Chiquita"

Call session ended:

That the Shiki's sorted

Third friends on the agenda; Hikaru and Koaru, identical twin sons of Akatski Kain and Ruka Souen,

Call session: "Hello Kain residence Hikaru speaking"

"Hikaru its Mina Kuran I'm having a massive sleepover tonight and you and your brother are invited what do you say"

"Ahhhh sure why not I'll just go ask dad be back in a jiff"

50 seconds later...

"Hey Mina you still there"

"Of course I am so what's going on are you coming or not"

"Yeah count us in it would not be a party otherwise"

"Ok big head I will see you both at my place"

Call session ended;

So that's the twins sorted

Final friends on the agenda; Tamaki and Haruhi, Son and daughter of Hanabusa Aido and Sayori Wakaba.

Call session;

...

"Tamaki speaking"

"Tamaki its Mina listen I am having a massive sleepover and-"

"I am so coming no matter what and my sister is coming too can't wait talk soon bye"

Call session ended

Yes everyone is coming and that means tonight no Zeki and I will be surrounded by all of my friends and I will have a blast.

OH NO I almost forgot I have to Invite my Onii-sama. I ran to my Brothers room as fast as I could, When I got to the door I just realized what I was wearing my short shorts and a Black tank top and White strappy stilettos OH well.

I opened the door and Walked into my Brothers room. "Kino are you in here"

"yeah Mina over here" he was in his study as usual I walked over to Him he studied my attire Mostly that I looked like a slut but I did not care I had to ask him he stood up to look at me properly that caught my attention.

"Hey don't get any Ideas I was by the pool what do you think I'm supposed to wear. Anyway I was wondering, I have asked dad and I am having a huge sleepover tonight everyone is coming Boys and Girls so can you come to It is by the pool house at 8:00pm are you coming"

"Sure I would love to come I would not mind seeing the twins again It has been awhile"

"Thank you so much it means a lot to me I will see you there Ok"

Then I hugged my brother and kissed him on the cheek and ran out to prepare for the best sleepover since my party but this time I had a big thing planned.

7:00 an hour before the party

Mina P.O.V

The doorbell rang it was a little too early who could it be at this time of night I opened the door and see my best friend Shima Ichijo and her brother Tzoko.

"OMG you both came I am so excited to see you both here OH you have to help me Plan and set up Ok"

Shima and Tzoko had a big goofy grin on their faces just like their dad exact replicas of their father.

Tzoko spoke up and replied "if we did not come early the party would be a disaster so here we are; now we got the costumes for cosplay that you asked for so shall we get to work then".

1 Hour later...

"Wow the Pool house looks great all decorated thanks to me and my brother don't you think Mina"? the both of them were so up themselves but I still loved them none the less "boy you both are so good at party planning the guests should be here soon then the party can really begin and we can have some fun.

DING DONG the doorbell rang and my other friends came first it was the Shiki's, Shiri seemed more than happy to be here and his sister Senna was overjoyed to be here as well they were both always cheerful but sometimes silent like their dad but they perked up most of the time it just took a little for them to finally open up to certain people but other times they stayed silent.

The Kain twins got here and they seemed a bit sexual towards me but that was normal for them and finally the Aido's arrived with a big smile on their faces both of them had their fathers blond hair especially Tamaki and Haruhi had her mother's eyes that caramel colour really suited her but her hair was blond as blond can be and her brother had his father's eyes that very light coloured aqua blue and they both looked a vision of beauty.

I escorted everyone to the pool house were we would be staying for the time, There was a small kitchen/bar and a pool table several couches and beds a TV the walls were a light blue colour sort of like Tamaki's eyes which I did like the colour of his eyes and a MASSIVE stereo system oh we would be partying tonight, plus everyone's parents were here mum decided to throw a adults party so she could keep an eye on everyone because I knew they probably would be spying on all of us just to make sure we would not do anything reckless. Which we would be,

LET THE GAMES BEGIN...


	7. LA LA land

YUKI P.O.V

"Hello good friends I have invited everyone here today because 1; I have not seen a lot of you in quite some time and 2; I want to mess around with the kids a little bit ok"

Everyone went quiet then everyone had mischievous smiles on their faces oh this was going to be fun.

MINA P.O.V

Everyone settled down into the pool house, we had something big installed for our parents Shiri got up to the front so everyone was paying attention "achm everybody paying attention, now I think it's high time we prank our parents we have the costumes now it is time to show them what we are made of ok are you in?" everyone clapped and cheered then it went silent until Tamaki spoke up "So what is the plan"? Then Shiri had the biggest grin on his face ever "I'm glad you asked my friend" then everyone started to whisper as we thought we were being watched... By our PARENTS!

YUKI P.O.V

Everyone went out beside the pool house to hide behind some bushes and listen in on the kids we heard cheering and clapping then we heard Tamaki speak up "So what is the plan"? Then Shiri replied "I'm glad you asked my friend" then everything went quiet and we knew what to do after that, the Kids won't know what hit them after we were finished.

TAMAKI P.O.V

I was so excited about this prank and now I get to spend more time with Mina I really did like her but her brother was over protective of her she would always smile at me and we kissed once yes believe it or not we did and she is actually really into me and we both liked each other a lot but we could never be together her brother and her had to get married when they were older but she did like me and that's all that mattered. But for now my attention was turned to the upcoming prank ahead of us.

SHIRI P.O.V

"guys this is the plan, Senna, Shima, Haruhi, and Mina you guys walk into the house into the living room where our parents are us guys will handle the lighting and stuff and then what we do is...

The song THRIFT SHOP will start playing you all hide behind the curtain that we have provided and then when the song starts you all pop out in the clothes we have given you, Senna let's see your costume" my younger sister Senna removed her coat to reveal her costume a sexy devil costume, a red corset and horns and the thigh high socks with the straps attached to them "ok now Shima let's see yours" she removed her coat also to reveal a similar to Senna's accept hers was Bright pink with white fluff around the edges and she had a want and a tiara "Sexy princess nice" she gave a smirk my way that made my gulp a little bit but I kept going "Haruhi your turn" she got up and removed her coat following the example of the others.

She took off the coat tossed it aside she was wearing a white corset with white fluff around the edges the straps attached to the thigh high stocking like everyone else and she had a veil in her hair and a small bouquet in her hand "the sexy bride I'm guessing?" she nodded and gave a wink to me then poked her tongue out in a cute way and sat back down.

Last but not least was Mina every boy in the room seemed a bit excited to see what the pureblood princess had install for all of us, she took of her coat and yanked it away from her and all of our eyes nearly fell out of our sockets at the vision in front of us

KINO P.O.V

My Mina looked absolutely stunning she was a vision, she was wearing a small skimpy Santa Claus outfit it was strapless with a corset dress the just covered her ass and a small red bow was in her hair and there was white fluff at the end of the dress with a black leather buckle belt under her boobs oh she looked FUCKING HOT man did I want to claim her so badly and she was wearing 6 inch high heels oh she looked divine.

SHIRI P.O.V

"Mina you have out done yourself" I got a nasty glare from her brother but I did not care she looked hot and I pretty sure everyone else was thinking that two the twins had big devilish grins on their faces and I did not want to know what they were thinking "HEY GUYS FOCUS it's time to get to work lets go already" I hurried everyone out of the pool house the girls got their coats on fixed the hair and makeup and rushed out of the pool house... WAIT TILL OUR PARENTS SEE THIS!

KANAME P.O.V

We were in the living room planning our revenge on the kids, honestly I was enjoying this getting revenge on Mina, there were sometimes were Mina did give me a tough time like when she needed money... ugh she could be annoying when she wanted to.

FLASHBACK

KANAME P.O.V

I heard a knock at the door I called "enter" it was only my daughter Mina though she had a big grin on her face oh this is not good. "Hi dad can I have some money for-"No you can't Mina I gave you money the other day so no" she looked angry like she was about to explode she did shatter my window "fine dad you asked for it" I was shocked at what she said that was before...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH

PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE, over and over again she had such a winy voice too and I finally gave in "FINE MINA JUST STOP ALREADY" I used my strict voice then she started to get teary and started to sob "but-bb-ut d-dad why are you yelling at me WAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she kept on crying and crying and I could not stop her "I'm sorry Mina here you are now stop crying and go ok I have work to do" "Thanks daddy you're the best dad in the whole wide world" and she ran out after I gave her the money she was going to pay in the future but I did not know when.

END OF FLASHBACK

KANAME P.O.V

That is why my daughter would have to pay for this I am sure of that just before any of us could say anything else music started to play I noticed it was the song THRIFT SHOP Mina played it all the time and I started to enjoy it then the lights started to dim and a curtain came in front of all of us and our daughters came out dressed in skanky outfits the Devil, Princess, Wedding dress, and my daughter was dressed in the most sluty outfit of all of them the Skanky Santa get up.

They started to dance really dirty and we were all in shock that we could not say anything but gawked. All of us men fathers to these girls when dumfounded that our baby girls could be dancing like this, on the other hand my beloved Yuki had passed out and Ruka and Rima where fanning her while Hanabusa had fainted and Akatsuki and Senri were fanning him while I kept an expression of calm and collective with FRIKING LOSING MY MARBLES and I started to cool down the song was ending and they did one slutty move before a cloud of smoke came and took them away all that could be heard was the distant giggling from the pool house and that is when my beast started to get angry she was now in serious trouble two can play at that game mina I can tell you that.

MINA P.O.V

Laughing like idiots and running around like headless chickens was our motive when we got back none of the girls had changed yet because we just arrived via the underground tunnel and into the pool house we were all highfiving and hugging we took some awesome photos to one with me and all the guys and girls the Aido's went into model poses and the rest of us did the exact same pulling goofy faces but all that time I felt like I was being watched I hope it wasn't Zeki I would have thrown up if he was perving on me now couldn't he just leave me alone I had to go see what he was up to. "Hey guys I need to go to my room for a second ok" everybody nodded in consent and I got changed into something more appropriate and headed to my room I had to know if he was there.

10 minutes later...

I finally reached my room and shut my door and locked it for safe measure I headed to my bathroom to splash some water on my face maybe I was overreacting and it was just my imagination I turned on the tap and splashed all of my face I lifted my face up reached for a towel and dried my face when my face disconnected from the towel my eyes froze in horror he was there and watching with slight amusement " that was quite a show you put on before Mina I rather enjoyed that outfit you had on it suits you rather well and it makes you look" he walked up and placed kisses along my jaw line and reached my ear "sexy it makes you look very sexy that I could almost claim you right now but I don't think your brother would like that no?" his words left chills down my spine and it made me cringe quite a bit. I sighed just absolutely sick and tired of him he had already abused my body in more ways than one and I just hated him to a point of no belief "look he mister I have had just about enough of you I am in love with my brother we will be married let me ask you a simple question".

I started to let a few tears slip I needed to ask him this it needed to come out "Why, why me why do this to me I'm young in love and happy why ruin it all for me what did I ever do to you" I looked him dead in the eye his eyes flashed in anger pushed me against the bathroom sink grabbed my face roughly and whispered "I want you so I will have you don't you get it your beautiful ripe and ready for picking I could take you any day now and –" " NO YOU COULD NOT I AM A PUREBLOOD VAMPIRE I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS BEFORE I LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME" then I pushed him through the open window and ran straight to the pool let's just hope he won't find me on the way maybe I will use my vampiric skills to kill him later on.

I had finally made it to the pool house and all my friend looked a bit worried Shiri was the first to speak up " hey Chiquita what's the matter why are you so late what took you so long" I looked at him and gave him my most friendliest smile and said "nothing of interest Shiri now I suggest you keep your mouth shut or else I will so it shut amigo" I gave him a playful wink and he perked up right away just then all the lights went out and some started to scream included were the Kain twins which I took the piss of and then some ghostly figures approached us which made me latch on to Tamaki Aido and scream my head off since he had already passed out it did not matter to me about the safety of his ears because he was in LA LA land and it would've been quite amusing to me if it wasn't for the fact that I was SHITTING MY PANTS.


End file.
